Currently, most of the structure in the windshield snow wiper for the vehicle is adapted from the conventional arm-supported wiper by wrapping a layer of external cover and inserting a strip scraper at the bottom side thereof. As shown in the FIG. 1 to FIG. 5, the conventional arm-supported snow wiper 1 comprises a master wiper support 2, a first holding support 4, a second holding support 6, an elastic strip scraper receptacle 8, a hollow tubular external cover 9, a truss saddle 10, a strip scraper 12 and two end ferrule caps 13, wherein: Both ends of said master wiper support 2 are jointed with the first holding support 4 respectively by means of the articulation 3; The second holding support 6 is jointed with each end of both first holding support 4 respectively by means of the articulation 5; And, each other end of both first holding support 4 and the both ends of each second holding support 6 is configured a clamping device 7, where the elastic strip scraper receptacle 8 is securely clamped; The hollow tubular external cover 9 first sleeves either one of both first holding support 4 up to other first holding support 4 for wrapping all holding arms therein; The truss saddle 10 is fixed on said master wiper support 2 via top center of said external cover 9 by two rivets 11; The strip scraper 12 is gripped by said strip scraper receptacle 8 after inserting therein; Two end ferrule caps 13 are used to cap on both ends of said external cover 9 respectively for retaining integral parts firmly as shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3; The conventional arm-supported snow wiper 1 is jointed with the wiper arm R by means of the wiper jointer 70, whereby being linked to the motor M via wiper arm linking bar S, for being used on the windshield of the vehicle as shown in FIG. 5. When the winter comes, the driver must replace the existing conventional arm-supported wiper W by the conventional arm-supported snow wiper 1 so that the snow and icy particles can not attach and gather in the space of the master wiper support 2, first holding support 4, or second holding support 6 by means of the separation and block of the external cover 9 during vehicle movement as shown in FIG. 3 so as to avoid the integral snow wiper from stiffness, which will result in losing function of scraping snow owing to the wiper scraper blade being unable to closely press against the windshield evenly. If the replacement of the wiper does not take action in time, the conventional arm-supported wiper W will become stiff and losing elasticity due to the attachment and gathering of the snow and icy particles in the master wiper support and the other holding supports and result in seriously affecting the driving safety in consequence of losing function of scraping snow on the windshield. That is the reason all the vehicle drivers in the snow area have to spend extra money to buy snow wiper for replacing the traditional rain wiper during snow season under safety consideration; contrarily, the vendors and manufacturers of the windshield wiper are happy to have increase sale volume and revenue. This unfair marketing status, the consumers are the losers and the vendors and manufacturers are the winners, always exists in the snow area so far.
As to some snow wipers in prior art such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,108,857 and 6,598,258 and the others, they all falls in the category of foregoing conventional arm-supported snow wiper with adoption of external cover for wrapping the wiper to block the snow and icy particles. For some other snow wipers in prior art such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,412,177, 5,603,856, 6,049,939, 5,784,751 and the like are different from the foregoing snow wiper of external cover, they all have additional thermal apparatus contrivance to melt the snow on the wiper by heating energy; Therefore, all such kind of snow wipers will increase the fuel expense due to extra gas consumption by the additional thermal apparatus. Moreover, in order to have such additional thermal apparatus installed in the engine compartment of limited space, not only the initial adaptation cost is considerable but also the routine maintenance fee is much; Hence, it does not appeal the consumers due to high total cost thereof and result in failing in the mainstream market without promotional effect.
These foregoing conventional arm-supported snow wiper not only have their own different weaknesses, but also have more common drawbacks as below:
(1). as shown in the FIGS. 3 and 5, although the external cover 9 wrapping on the conventional arm-supported snow wiper 1 can separate and block the intrusion of the snow and icy particles, but the long side of which will become a wind flow barrier during vehicle moving against the wind current so that the motor M, which transmits driving power to the wiper via wiper arm R and wiper arm linking bar S, will suffer a counter reaction from said external cover 9, which will lead to the increase of power output from motor M and indirectly cause the increase automobile fuel and oil costs; Contrarily, as shown in the FIGS. 4 and 5, during not winter snow season, using the conventional arm-supported wiper W, the wind flow can pass through the gaps among all arms, which means it bears less counter reaction relatively and the motor M outputs less power relatively as well as vehicle fuel will be more economical; In other words, the conventional arm-supported snow wiper 1 does more than conventional arm-supported wiper W fuel consumption; In particular, the accumulation throughout the winter snow season will be more obvious, whereas, the vehicle consuming drivers are still forced to accept it.
(2). Based on traffic safety principles, all the vehicle drivers in the snow region must spend the additional cost to buy conventional arm-supported snow wiper every year, which becomes an inevitable outcome under circumstance of no better alternative products; It is the only way to silently accept various annoyance and inconvenience coming from the replacement between the rain wiper and snow wiper.